supreme_death_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
United Skeletons
"Below, a convoluted mass of serpentine catacombs; an eternal rattling of dry bones. Their inhuman howls haunting my very soul." '''— Garret the Cartographer, minutes before getting shanked by an agitated skeleton. Information The Peaceful Realm of United Skeletons is an ancient land that "escaped" to Supreme Death Hell during the peak of their war against Helicoptera, whom they still hold a blood feud with. United Skeletons is a nation in Supreme Death Hell, normally located in the north-right part of the continent. It is a desolate and spooky-like place inhabited by malevolent skeletons. It borders to Evil Wizard Satanists, Atomicbombia and Failsnakopolis. During The First Great War for Satan's Asshole, United Skeletons fought for The Infernal Hell-Army of Freedom and Peace along with the Evil Wizard Satanists against the nefarious Coalition Against Slaughtery and Murdery. History The birth of Skeleton-kind is assumed to have taken place several millennia ago, in an ancient kingdom of skulls and bones. In this isolated pocket dimension, Skeletons were untouched by outside influences and lived in a state of peace and tolerance, but it was not to last. It was only a matter of time until the tranquil realm of skeletons was uncovered by others, and when it was, war and misery came with it. Lacking a proper army, and with inferior technology - the skeleton kingdom fell to the ruthless invaders. First came the Helicopterans, unyielding beasts of metal and death, The Helicopters laid waste to the many cities and villages of the kingdom, exterminating any Skeletons they could find. The Skeletons witnessed their homeland set ablaze by hellfire missiles and their kin slaughtered in a whirlwind of rotor blades. In the aftermath of the helicopter massacre came the humans, capturing and enslaving any remaining skeletal survivors. All seemed lost, and all that awaited skeleton-kind was a lifetime of oppression, enslavement and persecution. In the servitude of their cruel masters, the skeletons swore they would have revenge on the invaders. Skeleton-kind would never forget the injustices brought upon their people. '''Revolution In secret underground meetings, the skeleton slaves grew in numbers, and under the guidance of their great revolutionary leader; Boneulus, they forged a plan to overthrow the humans and once again live free. With all odds against them, they succeeded, and managed to assassinate the oppressive human leader known as John Human. The Skeletons were now more hated than ever, and the humans began carrying out the complete extermination of skeletonkind, calling the aid of the Helicopterans, whose hatred of skeletons far exceeded their own. The Helicopters came, and brought superhell upon the skeletons. A great war was fought between the two armies. Many skeletons fell to the hellfire missiles but the skeletons had learned how to counter the helicopterans and managed to weaken their forces. As the skeleton armies began to diminish, the skeleton leader Boneulus had prepared a plan of escape. In the heat of the battle, through seemingly divine (or unholy) intervention, the Skeletons vanished from the battlefield. The Skeletons had sought refuge in the netherplane of Supreme Death Hell, and were granted asylum by the gods. Aftermath Emerging from generations of enslavement and oppression and the great war for freedom, the skeleton began rebuilding their lands under the leadership of newly appointed Prime Sinister Boneulus Boneulon. They learned from their past mistakes and prepared to create a powerful army, they vowed to stand down to no fleshling. (Note: The tale above is reiterated through skeleton perspective and may therefore be biased and lack certain unnecessary details.) Culture & People The Skeleton Race Skeletons are notoriously intolerant and xenophobic, having an extreme prejudice against humans, helicopters and all flesh-based organisms. The few times skeletons will strike a deal with fleshlings are when it truly benefits them, or they lack another option. Creating a Skeleton Skeletons do not fuck and do not understand the concept of gender. A Skeleton can instead be created through excarnation; a former fleshling having its muscles and skin removed by another skeleton. (Releasing them from their flesh prison, so to say.) Most skeletons are the product of excarnation, but others are veterans of the olden skeleton times before Supreme Death Hell. These ancient skeletons are stronger, more powerful and usually hold higher positions in society. Since United Skeletons' alliance with the Evil Wizard Satanists, there have been reports of skeletons being brought into existence through satanic magicks such as necromancy. Skeleton-Wizard hybrids have been spotted roaming the slime-pits in the fetid swamps outside Hogwarts. Society Skeletons see their society as utterly equal, for such is one of the rules foretold in the antique bone-scrolls of Necrodeath. Whether skeletons truly are equal or not is questionable, but they do hold a strong connection with their brethren and will always side with each other to defeat a non-skeletal enemy. Employment The majority of skeletons living in United Skeletons are either employed in the great excavation of Necropolis, or simply wander the lands searching for fortune, a fun time, or meatbags to beat up. Skeletons who grow bored of the aforementioned tasks normally enlist in the vast Skeleton Army. United Skeleton Soldiers are distinguished by their trademark helmets of fashionable design. The Flesh Haunters The most wretched of skeletons are recruited into the Flesh Haunters, a government-sponsored order of skeletons utterly dedicated to rooting out any fleshlings in United Skeletons. They serve as a sort of quasi-inquisitorial law enforcement, routinely raiding the homes of skeletons in search of humans and contraband. More Culture Religion United Skeletons is vastly dominated by the church of the Cult of Death. Their belief system rooted in the concept that death is the true way of life. Their goal is to unite all living things in skeletal undeath. Lich-Oracles in the Church of Bone divine future and fortune through bones, seeking the guidance from Death himself. Most of the government's actions are decided this way. Language Skeletons communicate mainly through Hellspeak, though the lack of a throat and vocal organs can make their dialect hard to understand by other species. Their speech is characterised by skeletal clacking and chattering, coupled with annoying ear-piercing shrieks. Science & Technology United Skeletons does not bother itself with technological advancement. Skeleton technology is almost exclusively made from, and fuelled by bones. The skeletons reform themselves and their boney surroundings into living machinery and tools - sacrificing their bodies for the greater skeletal good. The skeletons mutual alliance with the Evil Wizard Satanists has had the skeletons dabble in magic, both for better and worse. Geography United Skeletons is a desolate and spooky-ass place. In the vast planes of bones and dust one finds little vegetation, the only thing breaking the landscape being ancient structures of bone and vertebrae. Another distinctive part of United Skeletons geography are the thick, ghostlike fogs and mists that are ever present across the lands. These often cause travellers and skeletons alike to get lost in them, wandering aimlessly until they either wither or succumb to the elements. It is a fool's errand to try to navigate United Skeletons without a navigator or proper navigational equipment. Across the great ossean plains, wild Bonewheels roam - peaceful and kind. The grand capital city of United Skeletons is Necropolis, a vast pit breaking the landscape, boring deep into the earth. This is where most skeletons reside. Countless nameless skeletons sacrifice themselves as building material for the great catacombs of the capital city of Necropolis. Many visitors unnerved by the whispering skulls in the walls and complain of a looming feeling of constantly being watched. Gallery Skletonleaders4.png|The current Cabinet of the United Skeletons government. Fcrkt.jpg|Prime Sinister Boneulon striking a pact with Harry Potter (Allegedly). Fleshhaunters.png|Flesh Haunters propaganda. Category:Nations